Reaching the Distance
by MyLies
Summary: Trusted Knight of the castle, protector of the queen and princess. Leck 18 years old, fights against a curse that a witch forever cast upon him. Shifting under the Dark moon once every year, turning into a beast named the Dark eidolon. What could and what may not happen if his friends find out about his curse. Will they stay, or will they kill him?


Colors dance around the room, like elegant small butterflies. The gentlemen lightly taking their partners hands as they make their way down the floor, swaying together in sync of the ballroom music. Standing, the guards line the walls in a neat diagonal line as people danced. My former friends, Miss Fraylin, and Sir Sean, swiftly move together in a circle to the music.

I watched as they swayed back, and over repeatedly. Sighing, I slightly shifted my weight, my metal armor making a faint _clinking _noise; Noting that it attracted one of my recruit's attention. He turns his head ever so slightly. "Leck?" I could hear the worry layered in his voice. I nodded slightly "It's nothing, now back to focus. You never know might happen. "He nods without objection and straightens posture, returning his focus to the guests. Despite that my bones were aching, I shook it off from training hard this week. I straightened and soon returned to my normal posture, straining to ignore the burning in my muscles.

Another hour passed before the contestants had to be announced. Fraylin, who was giggling, she leaned in to whisper something lightly into Sean's ear, I could see he seemed a bit displeased, but he reluctantly let her go. Backing away slowly, Fraylin made her way to my position against the cement wall, her arms poised crossed her waist lightly with each step, as her sweet, light blonde hair bounced and swayed beside her. Before me knowing it, she was standing in my view. Slightly irritated I sighed and nodded towards her indicating that her presence was acknowledged.

Without saying anything, she lightly tapped on my shoulder; flinching, I nudged away from her. She puffed out her cheeks in irritation, crossing her arms "Come 'on, don't you have anything to say?" I shifted my eyes, meeting her gaze. Giving her the look that read "_Go away_" with my irritation slightly rising she clearly didn't listen…instead of just leaving, she mildly pressed her finger into my cheek, squashing my gums into the side row of my teeth.

I twitched seeing her smug expression "Could you dance with us Leck? Pretty Please~" Oh no…she's giving me _the look_, I lightly looked up at her "Princess, as much as I am obliged to protect you, and your mother, I must stay on post." Fraylin frowned and looked beside at my partner "Cameron…can Leck dance with us? _Please?_" I stiffened when I shifted my gaze towards him. Cameron just smiled and lightly put his hand on the top of her head "Of course, Leck would love to go dance with you- I'm sure that missing one knight wouldn't murder someone." he glared at me.

I sighed in defeat as Fraylin gave me a menacing look; she took ahold of my arm and tugged me out from the side of the concrete wall. Walking me into out in the middle of the ballroom and onto the balcony where Sean, was waiting for us at. I tried tugging on my arm, because really- I felt like shit, I didn't really want to dance right now for the half of my life. She immediately turned around, glaring "Okay, stop tugging. It's not that bad, I mean look at the moon! Isn't it beautiful?" she thankfully leg of my arm and spread her arms out, swirling around.

Sean stepped towards me "Yea, loosen up statue boy." he crossed his arms, smirking. I looked to the side muttering "asshole." under my breath, trying to hide the tremors taking hold on my body, resulting to be shaking violently, "I – uh." holding onto my arms. Sean gave me a glare lifting a dark brow at me "You okay?" I nodded my head quickly. From the corner of my eye I could see Fraylin stop her spinning in mid motion, bringing her eyes to my red colored gaze, which I'm sure now they were glowing dull to bright.

Sean shrugged and clasped his arms around Frayline's waist "well, I guess.- " he stopped in mid-sentence when a faint growl echoed, turning his head back to my position he gave me a death glare "Did you just fucking growl at me?" I scrunched up my eyebrows and tried shrugging before I heard one of my bones snap, making everyone jump. Sean with a less Angier look plastered on his face looked at me "The hell, what was that- Leck?" quickly I tried to find an exit somewhere, my head lurching left and right. Finally spotting one, I bolted. "Hey, wait! Leck!" a voice echoed behind me as I jumped over the rail. Landing on the ground with an, oof_! _ I ran to hide.


End file.
